What Hiei and I Share
by ssj
Summary: Yukina and Hiei share an emotional trauma, and become close. FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1: Yukina

What Hiei and I Share  
  
Heh, I otta tell you the truth. While writing this, I felt a wow. I am in a very angsty mood right now. This fic is about Hiei and Yukina. I believe this fic will have three or four chapters. Forgive me, for this chapter is very short. Others will be longer. For more info..READ THE FIC!  
  
Disclamers. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho..*sigh*  
  
Enjoy!  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Hiei. He is so considerate. He always cares about me and rescues me whenever I come across a demon, or whenever I have a problem.   
  
One time, I was paying my animal friends a visit. I heard something in the trees, so I looked up. I saw a black blur. I did not know who or what it was. I was wondering all day about the blur I saw. Who was it? Was it a demon? A human? Maybe. It is something fast. Something that almost has the speed of light. It was dark as well. Then I thought of something. Hiei is fast. He wears black. He may have been the black blur!  
  
The next day, I was watering the plants around Genkai's temple. I was looking out for a black blur or any sign of Hiei. I was concentrating on hearing the sound more than watering the plants. Eventually, I heard a twig crack. I gasped and looked up at a tall tree. I saw the blur again. Without thinking, I shouted his name. I told him not to leave; that I knew it was him. The blur became solid. I saw someone standing on a small tree branch with his back against me. His head was bowed down and he had his hand up against the tree bark. I saw him shake a bit as he clenched his fist. I recognised that white scarf. The shroud. It was Hiei for sure.   
  
"Hiei," I said pleadingly. "Don't leave...please."  
  
He resumed looking down. It looked like he was hiding something. His hand was ruffling; as if he was trying to put something away. Hiei was still in the same position. I was not able to see his face. After a while, he raised his head. I was still looking at him, while developing tears in my eyes. I would not let them fall. I tried my best not to.   
  
'Why is he like this?' I thought.  
  
He still had his back against me. He lowered his hand from the tree bark and put it right by his side. He slightly turned around. He looked down at me. Hiei looked sad. Depressed. Lonely. His eyes told me what he was feeling. They did not tell me why was he feeling this way. Hiei turned facing me, while still looking into my eyes. We stared at each other. The both of us did not speak a word. All we did was see each other eye to eye.  
  
I gave into my tears. They won the battle. I let them trickle down my face, and fall onto the ground. They made a clinging noise. I have produced tear gems once again. I did not know why I was expressing this emotion. It just came to me. As well as Hiei.  
  
I closed my eyes and bowed my head down. I had no idea why I was feeling this way. I almost collapsed, but my palms were gave me support. I couldn't stop the feeling of sadness. Of depression. I suddenly lost my balance and plopped down on the ground. Hiei was having an emotionless face. He just stared from above. When I was on the ground, I suddenly felt a hand on my back. Another hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see who it was. It was Hiei. He came down. He was smiling at me. It was such a warm smile. Hiei never smiles. He was giving me support. Hiei sat on the ground cross-legged. He lifted me up, and placed me on his lap. He had one hand on my waiste, and the other on my back.  
  
"Do not cry anymore," he said in his soothing tone while giving me a warm-hearted smile.   
  
I immediatley disobeyed. I clutched onto his scarf and cried even more. He patted my back and rocked me backward and forward; like a mother does to her child.   
  
From that day on, Hiei and I grew very close. We had a tight bond. It was as if I could tell him anything. I wished that Hiei was the brother I was searching for...  
  
___________________________________  
  
End of Chapter 1. Sorry that seemed short. I am thinking of doing a Hiei point of view, after I have done Yukina's. Should I? Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2: Hiei

What Hiei and I share: Chapter 2  
  
I desided to do a Hiei point of view as well. One chapter with Yukina, the other one with Hiei. I shall rotate each time! This one is about Hiei's point of view on the first chapter. I was listening to the song Echos from .hack//SIGN while writing this. If you have the song, then I recomend you listen to it while reading this. It brings more emotion ^_^" I hope you all enjoy.  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho... *sigh*  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Yukina. Ever since I found her with my Jagan eye, I have been looking out for her; without her knowledge of me doing so. She is my twin sister after all. She is so precious. Innocent. So unlike me.  
  
I was watching her. She is so pure. Playing with those animals she loves so much. It hurts me to know that I feel I cannot tell her I'm her brother. She won't like me. She would be so ashamed of me if she knew. I am evil. Cursed. The Forbidden Child. I shed yet another tear for Yukina. I take out my bag and put it in with all of my other tear gems that I have shed for my sister.  
  
I've had enough watching her for today. I prepared to leave without her knowing I was even there in the first place. I turned around with my back facing her. I was just about to leave, but then I heard my name  
  
"Hiei! I know it's you!"  
  
I stopped. How did she know!? I was attempting to leave at that moment, but then she said something else.  
  
"Hiei! Don't leave...Please."  
  
How could I leave her now. She was pleading for me to stay. I shouldn't make her cry. I shouldn't make her get mad or upset. I was at the same position as when she discovered me watching her. I started sheding more tear gems. I was trying to hold them back, which made me shake. I caught my gems before they fell onto the ground. I secretly took out my bag once again to put them in.  
  
She couldn't look at me now. She shouldn't see me like this. I took off my hand from the tree bark and put it by my side. I shouldn't hide anymore. I shouldn't hide from Yukina.   
  
Without thinking I slightly turned around. I saw her staring into my eyes pleadingly. I stood there frozen. Something came over her. Was it me? Am I truly that hideous!?  
  
Yukina started tearing. I finally realized why. I accidently was giving her my emotions. We are linked together after all. She closed her eyes and almost collapsed. I stood there not moving; unsure of what to do. She was making tear gems. Ice tear gems. She collapsed and was still crying. Why did I do something like this!? How could I hurt her?!  
  
I jumped down from the tree. She was crying. I hated to see her in any kind of tradgic emotion. I kneeled down. I put my hand on her back and another one on her shoulder. She looked up at me. Her eyes teary. I sat down and put her on my lap.  
  
"Do not cry anymore," I said to her.  
  
She did the opposite. Clutching onto my scarf, she cried. Tear gems falling. I rocked her backward and forward. I needed to comfort her. After all, this was all my fault. I made her sad. Why am I cursed.   
  
After that insident, Yukina wanted to see me at often occasions. I thought she would have never wanted to see me again after I made her cry. I guess positive happenings occure from great emotion. Hn.. so it is true. The more emotion one expresses to another, the closer they become...  
  
______________________________________________  
  
End of Chapter 2. Forgive me, for this chapter is short as well..I don't think the next chapter will be! -__-' Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3: Hiei and Yukina spend the da...

What Hiei and I Share: Chapter 3  
  
Here we are on Yukina's POV. I enjoyed writing this ^_^ I hope you enjoy reading it! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho... *sigh*  
  
________________________________________________  
  
One day, I was sitting on the steps of Genkai's temple playing with a bird. I was expecting to meet Hiei that day. We were going to take a walk. I enjoyed our walks. Sometimes, we would be silent. Others, the both of us wouldn't stop talking. Well; I wouldn't stop talking at least. Hiei was still not used to speaking very much, but around me; he spoke more than he usually does. When around Yusuke and the others, Hiei does not speak very much. We do not seem to have conversation when we were around the others. I don't mind though. Hiei does not mind either. He prefers to be silent when around the group.   
  
The bird left, and I was sitting on the step staring down at my kimono. I started humming a song my mother used to sing to me as a child. I was humming while moving my index finger among the pattern of the design of my clothing. I heard a crack up in a tree. I knew it was Hiei. I told myself to ignore the sound for Hiei's pleasure. As I got to know him some more, I discovered that he enjoys watching me when I don't notice. I do not know why.   
  
As I was still humming, I saw a black shadow infront of me. I observed it, then looked up. It was my awaited guest. I looked up at him with a smile on my face. He smiled back. I got up and nudged Hiei to start walking.   
  
I was walking while looking straight ahead, admiring the surroundings. I love the forest. It's my favorite place. Hiei was looking at his feet while taking steps. We were silent at first, until he started to bring up conversation.  
  
"Yukina," he said while looking at me.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What," he paused. "What do you think about Kuwabara?"  
  
My face lightened when he mentioned him. Kazuma the funny boy. I giggled a bit and smiled. "He is very nice. He always makes me laugh. Why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason.." he said while fading off. "Would you consider falling in love with him?"   
  
My heart skipped a beat as I turned red. Hiei noticed this. Love? Kazuma?   
  
"I like Kazuma very much," I said. "I," I paused. "I gave him a tear gem."  
  
Hiei stopped. He looked foward in shock. Hiei then clenched his teeth and fists. It looked like he was angry.  
  
"Hiei," I said with worry. "Are you angry?"  
  
He snapped out of it and looked at me. He smiled. "No," he said in a soothing voice. "If you love him, then I am greatful for you. Even though I dislike him, he is the right man for you; I admit." Hiei gave a sour face.  
  
I smiled. That was very touching. I went over to Hiei and hugged him. "Thank you."  
  
He widened his eyes and looked at me questioningly. "For what?"  
  
"For caring about me."  
  
"Hn..."  
  
We continued walking until we ended up stopping next to a bench. Hiei insisted that we sit down, so we did. He is so nice.  
  
We sat down in silence. It seemed as if Hiei had a lot on his mind. I wanted to ask him what he was thinking, but I felt it was wrong. He will share what he wishes to tell me.  
  
I asked him some questions though. I asked him about Kazuma and the others. We would talk about random things we see. But the one subject that I was most interested in hearing was his stories that he would tell me. I enjoyed his stories very much. He would tell me of four warriors going on journeys to save the world. In a way, I knew Hiei was talking about the missions with Koenma he has to attend to.  
  
"Hiei?" I asked looking at him.  
  
He looked up at me.  
  
"Tell me about the time the four warriors had to go to the underworld to destroy the flute!" I loved that story. It's my favorite one out of all of them. I could just hear it over and over again.  
  
Hiei smiled. "How many times have I told you this one?"   
  
"Please?" I asked. "I love this story!"  
  
He jokingly sighed. I knew he enjoyed telling me stories. I can tell by his voice. How enthusiasticly he talks while storytelling.  
  
"Ok," he said.  
  
"Once upon a time, there were these evil monsters from the under world called the Saint Beasts. These creatures were imprisoned in their world, so they couldn't come out. They wanted to get out of the underworld and rule other places. These creatures were evil and greedy. They wanted to enslave the human race, and rule the living world."  
  
Hiei was explaining with enthusiasm. He knows how much I love it. His deep voice relaxes me as he tells the story.  
  
"The gods got a threat from the Saint Beasts. They will release their evil insects to the human world, if the Beasts do not get there way. These insects were evil. They would go into humans and control them, making them become evil monsters. Of course the gods did not let the Saint Beasts get there way, so the insects roamed the human world, inslaving them one by one."  
  
"That's so terrible!" I gasped getting too much into the story.  
  
"But cheer up Yukina," Hiei said to me. "The gods called upon the three greatest warriors to stop the Saint Beasts!"  
  
"Three?" I asked. "I thought there were four!"  
  
"Ok fine. Three great warriors and one idiot."  
  
I chuckled. "Who's the 'idiot'?"  
  
"The one who makes obnoxious comments about the greatest warrior of them all!"  
  
"Oh!" I exclaimed. This was really exciting me. "Tell me about the warriors!"  
  
"Ok. The leader was named Yus.." he paused. "Yusaki!"  
  
"Yusaki!" I repeated then laughed.  
  
"Yusaki is the one who gets all of the credit. He isn't snobby about it though. He is a fine fighter. He is the type of man who fights for justice."  
  
"Is HE the greatest warrior?" I asked.   
  
"No. The greatest warior is Hie," he paused again. "Hiento!"  
  
"Tell me about Hiento." I said wanting to know. I looked at Hiei.  
  
"He was the greatest warrior of them all. He could slice up monsters in the blink of an eye! He had great speed! He showed no mercey and he would rather die then loose his pride."  
  
"Who are the other two?" I asked.   
  
"The cunning one of the team was Kura. He's the strategist. He is also a great fighter who studies enemys when they attack."  
  
"This Kura is amazing!" I chuckled thinking of Kurama. I knew Hiei was talking about himself and the others. I also knew that the greatest warrior he was talking about was himself.  
  
"Last but not least, we have the idiot." Hiei said in a dull voice. "There was always an argument between him and Hiento. Hiento wins of course. This man would always loose almost every match. He falls into many traps and does not know very much. He is an idiot indeed."  
  
I gave a frown. I knew he was talking about Kazuma. He is a great man. I do not know why everyone always teases him. "What's his name?"   
  
Hiei smirked. "Kuwabaka."  
  
I laughed. "It even has the word idiot in his name!"  
  
"Hn," Hiei said while smiling.  
  
Hiei continued on with the story.  
  
"The gods called upon the three greatest warriors and the idiot. They were more then happy to do the mission..."  
  
Hiei told me about the warriors going into the underworld. How they met the evil eyeball that almost crushed them by having the ceiling fall. But then Hiento saved them all by tricking the eyeball. He also talked about how Kura destroyed the rock beast Genbu. How Kuwabaka had to fight numerous times to kill the tiger beast Byakko. He put much detail about how Hiento killed Seiryu the ice Beast. That was my favorite match out of everyone's. How Hiento's body was frozen. He fooled the beast by unfreezing himself right when he was about to attack, and killed him. Hiei then told me about Yusaki's match. How he would keep on fighting because Suzaku was having the human insects chasing down Yusaki's girlfriend Keika. Yusaki finally defeated Suzaku and destroyed the flute. It was a great story that Hiei told. I enjoyed it very much.  
  
We sat for a long time. We sat so long that we saw the sunset. It was beautiful.  
  
"Hiei!" I exclaimed. "Look at the sunset." We both looked up and did.   
  
It was full of vibrant colors of orange blue and purple. It was truly remarkable.  
  
I took a look at Hiei. He was looking down. I could tell that he was deep in thought by the look on his face. I wondered what he was thinking about. As I looked at him, he lifted his head to look at me. His eyes looked sad yet happy. He smiled. I looked at him and put my hand on his for reasurance. He looked at my hands, and were comparing them. They looked so similar. His were rough from prievious battles. Mine were pure and soft. We then looked back up at the sunset. I rested my head against his shoulder while still looking up. I felt him stiffen up a bit, then he relaxed. I sighed then closed my eyes. He looked down at me, then up at the sunset. I felt so warm. So relaxed.   
  
Eventually, the night sky came and we both got hungry. Hiei offered to walk me back to Genkai's temple. I did not refuse.   
  
We walked the whole way back in silence. It was peacefull.   
  
I stopped at the steps at her temple.  
  
"Yukina," Hiei said.  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Tomorow," He paused. "Meet me at the same bench? I have something to tell you."  
  
"Ok," I said. "I will see you at noon?"  
  
Hiei nodded and left. He seemed..complexed.   
  
I wondered what he wanted to tell me. Then I thought that he may of found my brother. I started to feel so excited. But then I frowned. I finally realized why I haven't asked Hiei about my brother lately. In a way, I didn't want to find him. I wanted Hiei to be my brother. If he ever told me who my brother was, I would be greatfull, but I do not want to loose what he and I share. I discovered something. I love Hiei as if he were my own brother.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Well heres chapter 3! Number 4 shall be coming soon. For those of you who read this fic..i hope you enjoy it ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 4: Hiei

What Hiei and I Share: Chapter 4  
  
Whoopie! Next chapter! ^_^ This chapter is about how Hiei feels about telling Yukina the big secret. DUN DUN DUUUUN! hehe j/k (Hiei POV)...duh ^_^" Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho... *sigh*  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Why am I like this? Throughout the whole day, I was thinking whether I should tell Yukina I'm her brother or not. Then I thought it was time. Why am I going to tell her?! Damn Kurama..  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
That night when I comforted Yukina, I went over to Kurama's house to talk about it. I felt as if I needed to get it out of me. I leaped tree by tree to go and ask for his advice. I finally saw his house and went over by his bedroom window.  
  
'Damn,' I thought. 'It's closed.'  
  
I knocked on Kurama's window. He was sitting at his desk doing his stupid human work. Kurama was too much into his work, so he didn't hear me. I shouted his name. Hopefully he would hear me.  
  
'Kurama!' I shouted. 'Open the damn window!'  
  
Kurama twitched his head up and went over to me. He opened the window.  
  
"Sorry about that Hiei. It was drafty in here so I closed the window."  
  
"Hn," I said, not knowing what else to say. "Whatever..'"  
  
Kurama went back to sitting on his chair. I sat at the corner of his bed.  
  
"So what brings you here?" Kurama asked looking at me while having the tip of his pencil on his top lip.  
  
"Hn," I said while looking down. "I accidently channeled my emotions to Yukina."  
  
"I see," Kurama said. "What type of emotions?"  
  
"Depressed, lonely, sad emotions. What other emotions do you think!? Happy ones!? With fluffy bunnies and all!?" I said, shouting with anger. I was tense. Extremely tense.  
  
"Hiei," Kurama said. "There is no need to be sarcastic about it."  
  
"I felt as if she had a great deal of pain then," I said ignoring Kurama's comment.  
  
"Hmm," he said thinking.  
  
"Hmm? HMM?!" I said to him getting ticked off.  
  
"Take it easy Hiei!" Kurama yelled at me.   
  
"Sorry. This was just so new to me."  
  
"How did she react," Kurama said ignoring my apology.  
  
"She was crying. She wouldn't stop Kurama! It was too painfull to see her like that! I was hurt emotionally seeing her cry."  
  
"Well Hiei," Kurama said logically. "Twins DO share emotions. You and I both know that. What did you do when Yukina felt this way?"  
  
"I went down from the tree. I relaxed her."  
  
"How?"  
  
I gave Kurama a glare. It was hard sharing these things, but Kurama is after all my closest friend.  
  
"I rocked her back and forth."  
  
"Like a mother," Kurama said then grinned.  
  
"Hey! What's that grin on your face?!"  
  
"Nothing," Kurama said. "I wish I could of seen you there. I never have seen this side of you Hiei. It would have been so adorable to see."  
  
"Adorable!?" I shouted. I was angry at him making fun of me for telling him my true emotions. "That's it! I'm leaving!"  
  
"Hiei! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!"  
  
I then stayed. Convinced by his apology. I grinned at the thought of fooling Kurama like that. We liked joking around. It was a part of our friendship.  
  
"Hiei," Kurama said. "You and Yukina took a step. You two have become closer. Do not think she will never talk to you anymore, because she will. She will want to spend more time with you. When you really get to know her at that time, you should tell her that you are her brother."  
  
"I should WHAT!?" I shouted with shock.  
  
"Hiei! Keep it down my mother is sleeping."  
  
I quieted myself.  
  
"You have to tell her sometime. That sometime is soon. She will want to get to know you more. This is a step for the both of you. Take it Hiei."   
  
Kurama went toward me and patted me on the back.  
  
"Take it..."  
  
"..damn Kurama," I said jokingly. "No need to sound like a story book."  
  
We both gave a light chuckle.  
  
"But im serious Hiei. You and Yukina should spend time together. When you believe it's the right time, tell her that you are the brother she is looking for..."  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
Damn it! I'm nervous. Anxious. Scared. What will Yukina think? Will she hate me forever? No. I should not be asking myself these questions. I should not hide from her anymore. I have to tell her.   
  
I went to go talk to Kurama about myself telling Yukina the secret. Hopefully he left the window open.   
  
I got to Kurama's house. I peered inside his room and saw him reading a book on his bed.   
  
'Damn,' I thought. 'He didn't leave the window open again.'  
  
I knocked on the glass. Kurama looked up and grinned nervously. He went over to the window and opened it. I came in.   
  
Before Kurama opened his mouth to apologize, I said "Don't bother saying your sorry."  
  
"Ok. I won't."  
  
Kurama went back to his bed. I leaned against the wall.  
  
"Care to sit down Hiei?" he asked.  
  
"Hn. I feel like standing up."  
  
"Alright then," Kurama said resuming to read his book.  
  
I stared at him. This guy always likes to play games.  
  
"Well?!" I asked  
  
He looked up from his book to stare at me. "Well what?"  
  
"Aren't you going to say your 'famous line'?"  
  
"Which is?" He asked secretly grinning.  
  
I sighed quoting Kurama. "So what brings you here?"   
  
"Oh I'm just reading my book here in my room. After all this is MY house!"   
  
I growled. Kurama laughed.  
  
"You know what I mean!" I said.  
  
"So what brings you here Hiei?" Kurama smiled.  
  
"...I'm going to tell Yukina tomorow..." I said nervously, while zoning out a bit.  
  
Kurama widened his eyes and his smile. "Why Hiei! That's great news!"  
  
I smiled shyly.   
  
"I'm glad you told me. How are you feeling right now?"  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked playing stupid.  
  
"I mean, aren't you nervous, scared, or something!?"  
  
"Obviously!" I shouted. "I'm doing the thing I fear most."  
  
"Hiei. Don't worry. You and Yukina have gotten extremely close lately. Don't you enjoy it?"  
  
"Of course. But what if she's dissapointed?"  
  
Kurama sighed. "Hiei. Stop asking yourself these questions. As long as you know that now is the right time."  
  
"Kurama. I believe it is."  
  
He smiled.  
  
We were in silence for a couple of minutes.  
  
"Do you care to spend the night here to think?"  
  
"No," I said. "It's ok. I believe I need to think alone."  
  
"Ok then," Kurama said. "Good luck tomorow."  
  
I gave him a nodd.  
  
"And thanks for telling me."  
  
"Hn," I said as I left his room and jumped onto a tree. He resumed reading his book.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
End of Chapter 4. I really enjoy writing conversations. I liked how Hiei and Kurama kidded around with each other. I know they do not normally do that in the show. Sorry if I made them out of character. Review! ^_^ 


	5. Chapter 5: The Big Day Yukina POV

What Hiei and I share: Chapter 5  
  
*Sobbs* only one review for last chapter.. ANYWAY!....Buahahaha! The day of judgement! (Yukina POV) Uh oh..I think I said too much. CURSES! Anyway, enjoy reading this...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho..sigh..  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
I woke up to the chirping of the birds. It was truly a beautiful day. I got out of my futon and dressed in my Kimono. I then brushed my hair and put my red ribbons on. I got out of my room and entered the resting room. I saw master Master Genkai drinking her tea.  
  
"Good morning Master Genkai," I said while walking next to her. I sat down and poured some tea for myself.  
  
"Good morning Yukina," she said while taking another sip. "How was your outing with Hiei yesterday."  
  
"Oh it was great! Hiei is so pleasent to be around with. We went walking all day yesterday."  
  
I saw master Genkai smiling.  
  
"Hiei wants to meet me this afternoon. He said he has something to tell me. I've been wondering all night about what it is."  
  
Master Genkai gave a smirk. It was as if she knew what Hiei was going to tell me.  
  
We continued drinking our tea. We had miso soup and rice for breakfast. I bidded master Genkai goodbye and left to wander around the forest.  
  
I was admiring the beauty of the plants. The forest animals came to greet me a hello. I played with them for a while. While I was playing, I felt as if I was being watched. I didn't know by who though.   
  
I saw a shadow on the ground. I was wondering where it came from. The shadow got bigger and bigger. I looked up at the sky and heard someone shouting my name. It was Botan coming down from her oar. I was glad to see her. When she landed, I got up from the ground and walked to her.  
  
"Hello Botan," I greeted.  
  
"Why hello Yukina!"  
  
"How are you feeling?" I asked.  
  
"I am just fine, and yourself?"  
  
"Same," I said while smiling. "Would you like to sit down?" I offered.  
  
"No it's ok. I came by to tell you something."   
  
I looked up at her wanting to know.  
  
"I came to apologize for Kuwabara."  
  
"What?" I said in question. "Why should Kazuma apologize? He didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"He's sorry for not coming by to see you lately. He has been studying for his tests. I heard that Kuwabara wants to be a scientist."  
  
I smiled. Kazuma can be so sweet. I wonder if he's this sweet to everyone. "He shouldn't apologize Botan. It's alright. He should be working hard to accomplish his goals."  
  
Botan smiled. "Aww you two make a great couple!"  
  
I gave her a nervous look.   
  
"Well I got to go!" Botan said. "I am the grim reaper after all and I have to do my job!"  
  
"Ok," I said. "See you soon Botan."  
  
She magically appeared her oar and flew away. I resumed walking in the forest. I still had the feeling as if I was being watched.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
I felt as if it were almost time to meet Hiei, so I started to walk toward the bench we sat at yesterday. I wondered what he wanted to tell me. My curiosity grew as I kept on walking. I walked through the bushes and the trees. A branch was in my way, so I pushed it away with my hand. I looked foward. I saw Hiei sitting on the bench. He came before me. It looked like he was nervous. He was humming a tune. It was so quiet I couldn't hear it. I just stood there. Watching Hiei think.  
  
About a minute later I descided to walk to him. He heard my light footsteps and looked up at me. He seemed very nervous.  
  
"Hello Hiei," I said while smiling.  
  
He looked up at me as a hello. I went over to Hiei and sat next to him on the bench. We sat there in silence.   
  
I did not want to rush Hiei. We had all of the time in the world, for him to tell me what he wanted to. Hiei broke the silence.  
  
"Yukina."  
  
"Yes Hiei?"  
  
"Tell me about your mother."  
  
I smiled and looked up. "My mother was named Hina. She was a beautiful woman. Very nice too. One time she was considered a traitor for giving birth to my twin brother..." I had the word brother repeated in my mind many times when I said it.  
  
Hiei looked like he froze in shock. I wondered why.  
  
"But," I said while continuing. "My brother was not a traitor. My mother died years ago. When she did die, I left the Ice Country to look for him."  
  
Hiei had the same look on his face.   
  
"Are you ok," I asked.  
  
"Yes. I am fine."  
  
I still looked at him with concern.  
  
I laced my fingers together. Hiei was looking foward with guilt.  
  
We were silent. No words were spoken.  
  
Out of the blue he started humming a tune. His voice was deep and soft. I listened closely to hear what he was humming.  
  
I gasped.   
  
It was the same song my mother hummed to me when I was a child. How did Hiei know this tune?  
  
I descided to join Hiei in the song. We both humed the same notes while looking foward at the trees. We were in pure harmony. My high tone with his low tone.  
  
A couple of minutes later, the song had ended. I looked at Hiei with shock.  
  
"Where did you learn that song Hiei?"   
  
Hiei seemed like he hesitated, then spoke. "...My mother sang that tune to me the day I was born. I remember it very well."  
  
I widened my eyes. "Your," I paused. "Your mother?" I took a breath. I was very confused.  
  
"Yes," Hiei said while looking down.  
  
"Who was your mother?" I asked, determined to know.  
  
"Yukina," Hiei said while looking up at me.  
  
I nodded for his approval.  
  
Hiei put his left hand in his pocket. He was ruffling his hand in there. He took a bag out and gave it to me. The bag was black with a velvet material. It had a string that tied it up.  
  
"Open it," He said to me.  
  
I obeyed. I gasped at the discovery. The bag was filled with black tear gems. I took out five of them and put them on my palm.  
  
"Tear gems," I said while starting to develop tear gems of my own. "Black tear gems," I repeated in shock. "Did you make these?"  
  
"You," Hiei said and paused. "You may never want to see me or talk to me again. I do not blame you for being ashamed of me. But I must finally tell you something."  
  
I swallowed the lump in my throat and inhaled. I looked at him with shock.   
  
"Yukina."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"The brother you have been looking for." He paused and looked down. I urged for him to continue.  
  
"I am him."  
  
My eyes widened. My mouth dropped. My tears were coming out like waterfalls, becoming gems. I did not know what to say.  
  
Hiei bowed his head down. "If you never want to see me again..."  
  
"Hiei!" I shouted without thinking. I wrapped my arms around him and cried. I was so happy. I finally found out who my brother was. It was the one person who I wanted it to be.  
  
Hiei returned my hug. He put his chin on my shoulder. I believe he was tearing as well. We both were shedding our tears. I will never forget this moment.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
We hugged for about ten minutes. I finally stopped crying in joy. We let go of each other sitting on the bench. Our tear gems were mixed on our laps as well as on the ground. They were back and blue. Light and dark. Yin and Yang. Brother and sister.  
  
My voice was a little choked, but I managed to speak.  
  
"You don't know how happy I am Hiei," I said with joy.  
  
"Your happy?" He asked. What a silly question.  
  
"I wanted you to be my brother. Ever since I met you. I love you Hiei."  
  
His eyes widened when I said that. "Why would you want a brother like me?! How could you love me!? I have lived a terrible life. I have killed many people! I used to be as greedy as the Saint Beasts in that story! I wanted to take over the human race! I was evil!"  
  
"Hiei stop!" I said while holding his hand and puting my index finger on his lip. He was saying nonsense. "Even though you were a heartless warrior, you are still my brother. I love you no matter what! That was a thing in the past. I couldn't ask for a better brother."  
  
"You," Hiei paused. "You really mean it?"   
  
"Of course!" I said. Which was all true.  
  
Hiei looked down. "That day...That day you saw me up in the tree with my back against you. I was shedding tear gems. I couldn't bare for you to look at me. I couldn't let you see me cry. You were crying that day because you took some of my emotion. I accidently channeled it to you. I believe twins do that sometimes. I am so sorry Yukina. I am sorry you had to feel that. That day...that day was a mistake."  
  
I smiled at Hiei. "No it wasn't. I am glad you gave your emotions to me. You can share your feelings with me. I am so glad you give me your trust. Thank you Hiei."  
  
I couldn't help but to hug him again. I have found my brother. This is the happiest day of my life.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
End of chapter 5! Curses.. I AM in an angsty mood, but I wouldnt make Yukina in an angsty mood. Shes too nice. I like her too much to no accept Hiei ^_^" I shall not let my mood ruin the story! Next chapter coming real soon! REVIEW! ^_^ 


	6. Chapter 6: Yukina the aftermath!

Chapter 6: What Hiei and I Share  
  
..Ok! Here is the aftermath of the Hiei Yukina thingy..thing....thing. YEAH! anyhoo, this chapter is kinda short..sorry people ^_^" (Yukina POV..again)  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho..sigh...  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
"It's funny how I never figured out that you are my brother in the first place," I said as we walked back to the temple that night.  
  
"How so?"   
  
"We have a lot of resemblense. I'm surprised I haven't seen it all of this time."  
  
Hiei said his usual "Hn."  
  
We were silent.  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
He looked up at me.   
  
"Thank you for telling me. It's about time."  
  
Hiei gave a smile.   
  
"How come you never told me before?"  
  
Hiei sighed and looked down.   
  
"It's ok to tell me. I won't be mad. Please tell."  
  
Hiei never looked up at me. "I did not know what your reaction would be. You would probably hate me because of how terrible I am. You might of never wanted to talk to me again. Or look at my face."  
  
"You know very well that I would never do that!" I went up to him to give him a hug. My brother stiffened up a bit as I hugged him. My brother. I like the sound of that. I knew Hiei was not used to hugs, or any type of physical contact. It was ok though. I like Hiei just the way he is.  
  
We continued walking. I was so happy with the news that he is my brother.   
  
We got back to the temple. I asked Hiei if he wanted to come in, but he refused.  
  
"Yukina," my brother said.  
  
I looked up at him.  
  
"Here."   
  
Hiei took something out of his pocket and put it on my palm. It was a pin of a dragon made out of his tear gems.  
  
"Hiei!" I exclaimed. It was truly beautiful. I looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"This is beautiful! How did you-"  
  
"I got a craftsman in the makai to do it for me."  
  
I looked at the pin once again. I put it on my Kimono.  
  
"It's beautiful. Thank you."  
  
"Hn," Hiei said shyly.  
  
"Would you care to come in?" I asked hoping he would say yes.  
  
"No. It's ok."  
  
We were silent once again.  
  
"Yukina."  
  
"Yes Hiei?"  
  
"Have you been to the beach before?"  
  
My face lightened up. "No. No I haven't"  
  
"Let me take you there. As well as many other places in the human world. I want to show you everything I have seen."  
  
I was so joyfull. Hiei wanted to share his life with me. There was no chance I could say no.  
  
"Yes! Yes of course! I would love to see the beach!"  
  
Hiei smiled. "I will take you there soon. Very soon."  
  
I couldn't ask for anything better.   
  
"I must be going," Hiei said. I was a slight bit dissapointed that he had to leave.  
  
"Ok Hiei. My brother." I couldn't help but say that. Brother. Saying the word felt so great!  
  
Hiei smiled shyly and left in a blink of an eye. I knew Hiei wasn't used to this much closeness. It's ok though. We have all of the time in the world.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Yay! Um the last chapter is coming up.. EPILOGUE!..heh, yeah only one more to go...wow...yeah..anyway PLEASE REVIEW!! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS ^____^ KEEP EM' COMIN'! 


	7. Chapter 7: The finale!

What Hiei and I Share: Last Chapter  
  
Now its time so say goodbyeeeeeee.... to all our companyyyyy... LOL! just kidding. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter ^_^  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own yyh..sigh.. oh yeah! and i dont own the mickey mouse club ending song :-P  
  
_____________________________________  
  
I left like that..I just left her. There will be other times when I see her, so I shouldn't worry. The first thing that came to mind was to see Kurama. I bet he's wondering how it went today. For the first time in my life, I am happy. Not content. Not depressed. Happy. It felt so unusual.   
  
In a mere five minutes I saw Kurama's house.  
  
'Hn. I bet he left the window closed yet again,' I thought to myself while rolling my eyes.  
  
I got to Kurama's window. For once it was opened. It's about time. Kurama was busy doing his school work, seeming oblivious to the outside world.  
  
I sneaked in, hoping Kurama wouldn't notice me. I tip-toed onto his carpet, not making a sound.  
  
"I expected you to come," Kurama said still paying attention to his homework.  
  
"Damn!" I muttered.  
  
Kurama gave a chuckle. "I sensed you come in."  
  
I made myself at home and sat on his bed.  
  
"I'm surprised you kept the window opened this time."  
  
"I knew you would have come by today," he said still facing his back to me, working.  
  
Kurama turned around facing me, holding something.  
  
"Would you care for a cookie," Kurama said out of the blue.  
  
I gave him a cocked eyebrow.  
  
Kurama gave a sigh while rolling his eyes. "Here!" he said while shoving a round edible item at me.  
  
I grabbed it out of his hand. "What's the use of this Kurama?" I said while looking at it. "I'm not hungry."  
  
"Fine then," he said. "Give it back to me!"  
  
He leaned back on his chair, stretched out his hand to grab the cookie from me; but I shoved it into my mouth before he got to it.  
  
"Hey!" Kurama shouted with a tone of anger. "I thought you didn't want it!"  
  
I laughed with my mouth full. I loved getting him irritated. As I said before, pure entertainment.  
  
"Dont talk with your mouth full.."  
  
I chewed the cookie and swallowed it. Kurama had a sour face.  
  
"It was good," I said dully. "Happy?"  
  
"Shut up Hiei."  
  
We both laughed. Arguing over a stupid cookie.  
  
We were silent for a minute.  
  
"So how did things go with Yukina?" Kurama asked so suddenly.  
  
"They went fine," I said shortly.  
  
"Fine.." Kurama gave me a look. "As in?"  
  
"As in fine," I said while looking up.  
  
"Care to summarize it a little bit more clearly?"  
  
I stared at him in the eyes.  
  
"Hn," I paused. "Yukina has accepted me. She still wants me as her brother."  
  
Kurama's face lightened.   
  
"Hiei! I'm so happy for you!" Kurama exclaimed. "She finally knows!"  
  
"Yes." I paused. "Yes she does. I'm going to show her the world. Everything I have seen." I layed down on his bed.  
  
"I knew she would accept you. Wait till the others know about this!"   
  
Kurama gave a look.  
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
"How is Kuwabara going to react."  
  
"Hn. I never thought about that."  
  
We both gave sour faces.  
  
"It will be ok," Kurama said. "He will be a bit shaken up at first but later, he will get better; knowing him."  
  
"I guess," I said without a care.   
  
"You care for another cookie?" Kurama asked me.  
  
"Hn," I said not admitting I wanted another one.  
  
"I'll get the box. Be right back."  
  
I saw Kurama leaving the room, then shutting the door. I gave a sigh. For once, I layed down on his bed without any weight on my shoulders.  
  
________________________________  
  
LAAAAA!!!!!!! its DOOOOOOONE! I know that ending kinda sucked.. ^_^" Sorry bout that people. PLEASE REVIEW!..its the last buncha reviews i will get for this story..TILL NEXT TIME! 


End file.
